


Leo and Tomato's First Date

by Flower_Night



Series: The Red Fruit [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Dates, Original Character Death(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: Leo brings His Tomato on A DateHe also gets Poor Takumi into this





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this???  
> i meant to stay anonymous but WHO CARES IF I DONT KNOW HOW TO POST ANONYMOUSLY!!!  
> Oh yeah Special Thanks to Nerd Gun for inspiring me!

Leo looked at his brown wood desk to wear his precious,Oh so Red Tomato.He played with iys green leaves on the top for a little bit before realizing that he never did anything special with his Precious Fruit. So he got out his phone and began texting His BFF Takumi.

2:25-Leo:Hey Takumi I need to ask you a favour

2:27-Takumi:Sure Leo What do you want???

2:28-Leo:You know how I told you about mu tomato?

2:30-Takumi: Yes Leo,You still haven't got your sanity??*-*

2:32-Leo: Screw Sanity. Anyway I need you to reserve a table for Me and my Tomato

2:34-Takumi: Oh my God just no, NO WAY IM GETTING YOU A RESERVATION FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID TOMATO

2:36-Leo: Come on Takumi im ur best friend

2:37-Leo: And Do not call it stupid.Tomato has feelings you know.

2:38-Takumi: Just cuz im ur BFF doesn't mean i have to do this

2:41-Leo:How about i buy you the newest sparkle princess adventure in dream land book you've been so excited for??

2:41-Takumi:Fine

2:42-Leo:Yay your the best takumi!!!!

Leo closed his phone and smiled to himself.He then turned to look at his beau,"Honey we are going on a date!!!" He squealed out of excitement.

 

The next day Leo Received a text from Takumi telling him that at 5:30 he would go to the restaurant called El Restaurante. He grabbed his Tomato and got ready for the date.

When he arrived he told the waiter about the reservation and He asked"I thought it was a table flr two,sir?" Leo nodded an pointed at his Tomato.The waiter looked in astonishment but let them in anyway.

Leo walked to his seat and placed the Tomato at the opposite side at the table. "So,Hun,what have you been Up to these days?" The Tomato stood still on the table without a reply to give to the taller blonde.  
"So,Uh,May I have the honour to kiss thou?"  
The Tomato still had no reply."I'll take that as a yes" Just when he was leaning into towards the scarlet coloured plant,his order came."Oh,uh thanks." He took the food and a while later he fimished it and said" I'll kiss you now." He went in close to place his tongue on the round bumpy skin,closed his eyes and leaned in closer and started biting its skin.When he opened his eyes, to his horror the Tomato was now a piece of red mush with crumpled leaves.

"NOOO!" He cried "MY PRECIOUS DATE!!Y-You're gone forever now.." He sniffled and began to have a breakdown. He ran out of the Building holding His Dead Tomato.He climbed to the top of his house's roof and jumped down.

"I'll be with you soon my love"

\----------------------Me:*looks at this fic* OMIGOD I wrote this *kills myself to join Leo and his Bae*


End file.
